


You forget yourlself

by Pemberly_11



Category: Vicbourne - Fandom, Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberly_11/pseuds/Pemberly_11
Summary: Qualche piccola modifica, qualche regola infranta, ma solo per vedere Lord Melbourne e Victoria insieme, finalmente. Spero vi piaccia!





	You forget yourlself

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche piccola modifica, qualche regola infranta, ma solo per vedere Lord Melbourne e Victoria insieme, finalmente. Spero vi piaccia!

Era quasi un anno ormai che Sir Rober Peel aveva preso il suo posto come Primo Ministro e da qualche mese Lord Melbourne aveva ripreso le visite a palazzo, dopo che le voci su eventuali preferenze da parte della regina erano scemate.   
Durante i primi mesi del governo tory Victoria si era sentita estremamente sola: la compagnia di Lazhen e Dash non potevano colmare l'assenza che il suo caro Lord M aveva lasciato nel salottino privato e aspettava con ansia la sola occasione mensile in cui le capitava di incontrarlo, ovviamente in pubblico.  
Ma ora erano state riprese le vecchie abitudini; anche a lui mancavano terribilmente le passeggiate mattutine a cavallo con Victoria e le serate passate a giocare a carte con Lazhen e Lady Portman da cui lui usciva sempre sconfitto perché i suoi occhi si volgevano sempre più spesso verso i graziosi movimenti di Victoria che suonava il pianoforte di fronte a lui, piuttosto che sulle carte.  
Ora la calda e avvolgente voce di Lord M riempiva i corridoi del palazzo quattro volte alla settimana e quasi altrettante sere veniva forzatamente convinto a fermarsi per cena, ma lui non opponeva mai resistenza. Se la regina voleva qualcosa, non poteva di certo deluderla. E la regina mostrava sempre il suo sorriso più acceso quando lui si arrendeva davanti a lei e annuiva accennando un lieve sorriso.  
Non credeva che si sarebbe mai più sentito così. Dopo la morte di sua moglie aveva limitato i suoi rapporti con le donne all'amicizia con Lady Portman e qualche visita sporadica al bordello di periferia più vicino. Aveva concentrato tutti i suoi sforzi nel suo ruolo al Parlamento e nello studio dei classici latini di cui era piena la sua biblioteca. Poi arrivò lei, e le sue giornate ripresero un senso perso da tempo. La sua innocenza ed eleganza lo avevano travolto, l'importanza che lei dava ai suoi insegnamenti e consigli gli aveva ridato una consapevolezza che non ricordava possedesse (nonostante si mostrasse sempre molto convinto di se stesso e delle sue idee con tutti) e la sua giovane età gli aveva dato speranza per un possibile miglioramento nella monarchia e quindi nella nazione. Era fiero dei progressi che la regina aveva fatto da quando l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta solamente due anni prima e di quanto fosse cresciuta come donna. Ma ora i suoi occhi non riuscivano più a guardarla come una sovrana, ma solo come una donna, una giovane donna bellissima a cui gli riusciva quasi impossibile resistere. Si era lasciato troppo coinvolgere, pensando che non sarebbe stato pericoloso avvicinarsi a lei ed entrare così in confidenza, pensava che sarebbe riuscito a controllare la situazione e al momento opportuno si sarebbe tirato indietro. Aveva sottovalutato il tutto; e questo era il suo unico rammarico. Per una sua leggerezza sarebbe stato costretto a convivere con il dolore per tutti gli anni di vita che ancora lo attendevano; il dolore di stare vicino alla donna che amava tanto da guardarla negli occhi e sentirne il profumo, ma non abbastanza da stringerla a sé.   
Ma a tutto ciò non pensava quasi mai, se non le poche volte che si chiudeva in biblioteca con una buona bottiglia di whiskey fino a tarda notte. Fino a quando avrebbe avuto la possibilità di andare a palazzo e vederla anche solo per qualche minuto si sarebbe accontentato.  
Quella sera ci sarebbe stato l'annuale ballo in maschera tenuto dalla Contessa Folkland nella sua residenza, al quale tutti i più alti nomi della nobiltà e della società erano invitati. La mattina, mentre stavano pranzando, Victoria si rivolse a Lord Melbourne: "io sarò la regina Elisabeth. Voi vi vestirete da Lord Leicester?"  
Era un invito implicito. Victoria non era nuova a questo tipo di uscite in presenza anche delle sue dame, che però si stupivano sempre della sagacità della giovane regina, e quella volta non furono da meno.  
Lady Portman girò gli occhi verso Lord Melbourne in attesa di sentire cosa si sarebbe inventato quella volta per non deludere la sua regina, e aveva un accennato sorriso sbarazzino.   
"Come preferite, vostra maestà" rispose il visconte con un lieve inchino della testa, e Victoria fece un'espressione compiaciuta, anche se era già più che consapevole che il suo leale amico non l'avrebbe delusa. Non c'era niente che preferisse di più che ballare con Lord Melbourne: il solo tocco delicato delle sue mani sulla sua schiena, quasi incerto per paura che i presenti si accorgessero dei suoi sentimenti anche solo mentre la guardava, le procurava un brivido lungo tutto il corpo che non la lasciava per tutta la sera e i suoi grandi e dolci occhi verdi che la guardavano le davano una sensazione di protezione che la appagava totalmente. Quando era con lui, nessun altro poteva sperare di ottenere un minimo di attenzione da parte della regina. Erano entrambi consapevoli dell'ascendente che avevano l'uno sull'altro, proprio come la regina Elizabeth e il suo amante Leicester.  
"Allora sarà meglio che andiate a prepararvi. E anche noi, Lady Portman, dobbiamo avvisare Miss Jenkins dei preparativi" disse convinta Victoria, ma vedendo che Lord Melbourne non aveva ancora finito di mangiare l'arancia che aveva nel piatto, aspettò ad alzarsi e cercò un argomento di conversazione con Sir Robert Peel: "Sir Robert, ci sono delle novità dal nostro ultimo incontro di ieri sera?" chiese incrociando le braccia e guardando l'uomo dritto negli occhi. "No, maestà. L'ultima novità è stata la manifestazione dei Cartisti di cui vi ho già parlato. Ovviamente non c'è di che preoccuparsi per voi, ma è sempre meglio mantenere la situazione in città e nella campagne sotto controllo"   
"Sono sicuro che la regina non corra alcun pericolo qui a palazzo, Sir Robert" intervenne Lord Melbourne guardando il suo collega con aria di sfida e un po' invidioso delle lunghe riunioni che ora non erano più riservate a lui  
"Ovviamente no, visconte" rispose sicuro Sir Robert  
"Molto bene!" disse Victoria. Melbourne la sorprese a guardare nel suo piatto ora vuoto, mentre stava sistemando le posate  
"Possiamo alzarci e iniziare i preparativi per questa sera" disse la regina ignorando lo sguardo perplesso e incantato di Melbourne.   
Il visconte appoggiò la mano sul tavolo, vicino a quella di Victoria, per aiutarsi mentre si alzava. Per un attimo lei temette che gliela prendesse, poi si congedò da tutti con un lieve movimento del capo e uscì dalla sala seguita da Lady Portman.   
Lord Melbourne e Robert Peel stettero un secondo fermi in piedi insieme a Lord Alfred e alle altre due dame di compagnia della regina mentre la guardavano allontanarsi.  
"Non ho ancora avuto il tempo di parlarvi della questione dei Cartisti, Lord Melbourne. Non se la prenda"  
"Nient'affatto. Leggerò l'articolo sul quotidiano di oggi in attesa di sue ulteriori informazioni. L'importante è che capisca quanto sia indispensabile la protezione della regina"   
"E' la mia prima preoccupazione" rispose Peel. Ma non poteva intendere che il visconte si riferiva all'importanza che lei aveva per lui, e che se mai le fosse successo qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, come uomo e come suddito. Con un gesto si congedò e si diresse in giardino accompagnato da Lord Alfred a prendere il cavallo.   
Arrivato alla sua residenza convocò immediatamente il maggiordomo e gli diede il compito di trovare gli abiti adatti, con qualunque mezzo. Non voleva deludere Victoria. Lei sarebbe stata bellissima e perfettamente travestita. Pensò ai suoi occhi azzurri. Ancora vestito di tutto punto andò nel cortile sul retro e si incamminò deciso verso la pianta di orchidee che curava personalmente. Scelse le tre più belle e le tagliò, a mani nude, sporcandosi le maniche di polline e gli stivali di fango. Tornando in casa tenendole in mano con estrema cura, chiamò il valletto e lo incaricò di impacchettarle e consegnarle a Buckingham Palace il prima possibile.  
Victoria era in camera sua con Lady Portman e stava esaminando quale dei tre vestiti sul suo letto fosse il più adatto per il ballo di quella sera. In quel momento Lazhen bussò alla porta e una volta entrata annunciò alla regina che sua madre e Conroy la attendevano nel salotto accanto per parlarle di una questione abbastanza importante  
"Anche la scelta di un buon abito è una questione importante, Lazhen. Dite questo a mia madre"  
"Mi ha chiesto di insistere, Maestà"  
Victoria si convinse ad uscire; non voleva rovinarsi quella giornata che era stata buona fino a quel momento per colpa di una lite con sua madre, nonostante sopportasse a stento Conroy  
"Eccomi, madre, volevate vedermi"  
"Sì, volevo annunciarti che per la cena in onore del mio compleanno che abbiamo organizzato per dopodomani sera ho invitato anche i tuoi cugini da Coburgo. E tuo zio Leopold, ovviamente. Non vedo mio fratello da molti mesi e mi farà enorme piacere averlo al mio fianco almeno per una sera. Dice che Albert gli somiglia molto ed è cresciuto molto bene. Crede potreste andare d'accordo"  
"Ma io non vi ho dato il permesso" si accigliò Victoria, ancora scossa da quella notizia  
"Ma sono parte della tua famiglia, Victoria. Non vorrai negarmi il piacere di passare il mio quarantesimo compleanno con i miei cari famigliari" rispose la madre con tono languido  
"So perché fate questo. Ne abbiamo già discusso e io ho già dato una risposta: non ho intenzione di sposarmi e soprattutto non sposerò un ragazzo noioso come Albert. Almeno Ernest è più gioviale"  
"Sono sicuro che ci sarà occasione di riparlarne" intervenne Conroy con un sorriso tirato, "ora sarà meglio andare a prepararci per questa sera, Duchessa, o arriveremo in ritardo" disse congedandosi e portandosi dietro la madre di Victoria.  
Non appena Victoria rientrò in camera sua sbuffò profondamente e Lady Portman la guardò pazientemente, avendo sentito tutta la discussione: "portate pazienza, Maestà. Vostra madre vuole solo che facciate la scelta giusta per il futuro, ma dovrete essere voi a decidere. E anche se doveste ricevere una richiesta indesiderata, potrete comunque rifiutare" disse con un sorriso rassicurante  
"Adesso non c'è praticamente nessuna proposta che potrei accettare" disse scocciata Victoria, ma quell'affermazione fece comunque preoccupare la sua dama, "e certamente non ho la testa per pensare al matrimonio oggi. Sono così eccitata per il ballo di stasera. Sbrighiamoci a scegliere il mio costume"  
A Victoria piacevano davvero molto gli eventi mondani perché si divertiva sempre molto a ballare e aveva sempre molto piacere nel conoscere nuove persone perché si sentiva parte della società come ogni altra donna e non come la regina.  
Lord Melbourne fece entrare il maggiordomo nel salotto con impazienza: vide i lunghi pantaloni verdi di velluto aderente e il pesante mantello pieno di ricami dorati. Era decisamente soddisfatto. "Molto bene, Mr. Chespwik, ottimo lavoro. Il valletto è tornato?"  
"Non ancora, signore"  
Ringraziò il maggiordomo, gli chiese di fare preparare la sua carrozza dopo l'ora di cena, portò i vestiti in camera con sé e si fermò qualche minuto di fronte alla finestra, guardando fuori.  
Il valletto di Melbourne arrivò correndo alle scale del palazzo. Il fidato valletto di corte chiamò Mr. Penge, il quale andò personalmente a chiamare Lazhen: "Un pensiero da Lord Melbourne per la regina, signora"  
"Molte grazie, Mr. Penge" e prese nella mani il fragile pacchetto.   
Con molta calma Lazhen si avviò verso gli appartamenti reali e si dovette convincere a bussare di nuovo alla porta di Victoria.  
"Lord Melbourne vi manda una cosa, Maestà". Sentì un forte fruscio di gonne e Victoria aprì con forza la porta, con le guance arrossate e un inevitabile sorriso. Quando vide il viso serio di Lazhen cercò di ricomporsi e tossì: "Sì?"  
"Per voi dal visconte, Maestà"  
"Grazie, Lazhen. Ho deciso come mi vestirò stasera, dopo vi mostrerò"  
"Certo, Maestà" rispose la baronessa con affetto materno  
Victoria corse a sedersi sul letto e chiamò a sé Lady Portman  
"Cosa pensate che sia?"  
"Non posso immaginare, Maestà, ma William ha sempre avuto grande originalità nei doni"  
A sentire il nome di Lord Melbourne ebbe un fremito. A lei non era permesso chiamarlo in quel modo.  
Ruppe lo spago e scartò il pacchetto con attenzione, sentì che era morbido e lo aprì con cautela: si trovò davanti agli occhi tre splendide orchidee candide e sorrise di cuore. Lord Melbourne le riservava sempre i pensieri più dolci e lei non poteva esserne più felice: avrebbe indossato i fiori per lui e sarebbe stata una serata stupenda.   
Victoria non disse nulla, ma Lady Portman ruppe il silenzio: "Sono davvero stupendi, Maestà. Devono richiedere molta cura da parte di William. Deve tenere molto a voi" disse guardando la regina. Conosceva il visconte da decenni e non lo aveva mai visto così premuroso: voleva solo che ritrovasse un po' della felicità che aveva perduto negli anni, e sapeva che i sentimenti della regina erano altrettanto sinceri. Victoria si sentì scoppiare dalla gioia per quelle parole, e per nascondere la sua eccitazione si alzò e andò ad appoggiare i fiori sul tavolino vicino alla finestra.   
Quella sera, seduta a quel tavolino, mentre Miss Skerrett le acconciava i capelli, Victoria guardava le orchidee e non poté fare a meno di pensare al piano meschino di sua madre di farle sposare suo cugino Albert. C'era solo una proposta che avrebbe voluto accettare, ma sapeva che non poteva. Doveva comportarsi da regina, non era più una ragazzina. Non poteva darsi pace. Era la sovrana della nazione più potente d'Europa, aveva milioni di persone ai suoi ordini, poteva decidere della vita di tutti i suoi sudditi ma non della propria. Quell'ingiustizia le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi. Annusò i bellissimi fiori e si calmò: tra poco avrebbe visto Lord Melbourne e magari con un bicchiere di vino i suoi pensieri si sarebbero diradati.   
"Appuntatemi questi fiori sul petto, Miss Skerrett, e usate questa spilla con i rubini rossi" disse passandogliela  
"Certo, Maestà" ubbidì Skerrett e in pochi attimi Victoria era pronta per andare al ballo.  
Lord Melbourne raccolse il pesante mantello che gli ricadeva sulle spalle e si issò sulla sua carrozza che partì subito per la residenza dei Folkland. Dopo circa mezz'ora di viaggio scese e rimase colpito dalle luci che circondavano il palazzo. Fece qualche passo e non poté evitare di pensare che appariva alquanto ridicolo indossando quegli abiti, ma era pronto a godersi la festa. In quel momento sentì un rumore di zoccoli che si avvicinava a gran velocità. Si scostò per lasciar passare la carrozza che si fermò esattamente davanti all'entrata principale: lo stemma reale era inconfondibile. Quasi involontariamente si incamminò in direzione della carrozza appena arrivata e aveva sul viso l'espressione impaziente di vedere Victoria. Non badò ai valletti intorno, né a Leazhen o Lady Portman che erano già scese dalla vettura. Guardò nel buio dell'abitacolo e vide un luccichio. Tese la mano e il viso sorridente di Victoria apparve. "Maestà" disse semplicemente, sorridendo. Victoria fu piacevolmente sorpresa e subito prese la mano del visconte che al contrario di lei non indossava i guanti: avrebbe voluto toccare la sua pelle. Victoria sorrise e alzò la gonna del suo vestito. Era così pensante che appena mosse avanti il piede per scendere dalla carrozza perse l'equilibrio: fece un passo nel vuoto e cadde addosso a Lord Melbourne che sbilanciandosi fece un passo indietro.  
Victoria sussultò, mentre Melbourne trattenne il fiato per un momento, sconcertato di averla tra le braccia e accertandosi che non si fosse fatta male. Victoria riusciva a vedere la barba appena accennata intorno alla bocca del visconte e poteva sentire chiaramente il profumo inconfondibile che emanavano i suoi abiti. Nel farle appoggiare delicatamente i piedi a terra, Melbourne la strinse di più a sé e non poté trattenersi dall'abbassare lo sguardo sul giovane petto leggermente scoperto che ancora ansimava e notò le sue orchidee.   
"State bene?" sussurrò  
"Adesso sì" disse con un filo di voce Victoria. Melbourne alzò per primo gli occhi. Lei gli stava ancora fissando le labbra. Lui se le leccò, quasi involontariamente. Lei alzò lo sguardo: "ma non riesco a respirare se mi stringete così"  
A sentire quella frase lui tornò lucido e allentò subito la presa. Sperò che tutto quello fosse durato solo pochi istanti e che nessuno dei presenti si fosse indignato.   
"Perdonatemi, Maestà"  
"Voi non dovete mai scusarvi con me, Lord M" disse lei seria guardandolo negli occhi.  
Si staccarono, lui si fece da parte e lei si voltò verso sua madre sorridendo facendole segno di accompagnarla dentro.  
Lady Portman si avvicinò a Melbourne e lui la stava aspettando a testa bassa.  
"William non puoi fare così"  
"Non ho fatto nulla, Emma. Avrei dovuto lasciarla cadere? Non ce la faccio a lasciarla andare"  
"Lo vedo, William. E non te ne faccio una colpa. Sai cosa penso. Voglio vederti felice"  
"Non potrò mai avere la felicità che voglio"  
"Non sei più il primo ministro. Sei l'unico che abbia buonsenso tra tutti gli uomini che le ronzano attorno. Ed è inutile che ti dica come ti guarda"  
"Emma, smettila. Entriamo"  
"Le orchidee le sono piaciute molto"  
Quell'ultima frase di Lady Portman gli portò definitivamente il buonumore per affrontare la festa. Sperava solo che Victoria avesse riservato almeno un posto nella lista per ballare con lui. Emma era sempre stata una carissima amica per lui e la reputava una delle persone più intelligenti di tutto l'ambiente nobiliare, per questo quando gli confessò che lei supportava i suoi sentimenti e ciò che avrebbe voluto fare, era rimasto scioccato. Era l'unica persona con cui ne aveva parlato, era la sua unica vera amica. Lei lo aveva forzato a confessare, dicendogli che ormai non lo poteva più nascondere: convennero insieme che era praticamente una pazzia, ma non potevano lasciare la giovane regina ostaggio dei tedeschi. Lord Melbourne avrebbe chiesto alla regina di sposarlo, a costo di essere accusato di alto tradimento o, peggio, essere rifiutato e morire di dolore.   
Avevano anche parlato di quando lo avrebbe dovuto fare, ma il momento opportuno non si presentava mai. Più passavano i giorni, più Melbourne si faceva scettico e insicuro, ma Lady Portman era sempre pronta a supportarlo e gli dava consigli in continuazione.  
"Magari non al ballo, William"  
"Certamente no, Emma. Non sono neanche sicuro che riusciremo a ballare una volta insieme"  
"Non dire sciocchezze. Elizabeth non avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo Leicester" disse sorridendo Lady Portman e Melbourne fece lo stesso, perché sapeva che aveva pienamente ragione.   
Il ballo era cominciato da più di mezz'ora e tutti stavano ballando: Melbourne con Emma Portman, la Duchessa con John Conroy, Lazhen con Lord Folkland, Victoria con il Principe di Russia e Lady Folkland con Lord Alfred. Il ballo consisteva in una variazione della polka e Lord Alfred spiccava per la sua bravura, tanto che Lady Folkland riusciva a stento a seguirlo. Victoria si stava divertendo moltissimo e il bicchiere di vino che aveva bevuto prima le aveva dato abbastanza confidenza da ballare liberamente. Il russo Alexandre la faceva girare vivacemente e la teneva tra le braccia come fosse una bambola di pezza; lei inizialmente non fece caso alla stretta che il principe dava ai suoi fianchi, ma quando lui le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio e i loro petti si toccarono definitivamente, capì il pericolo di quella vicinanza. Cercò con lo sguardo Lazhen, poi Lady Portman e sua madre, ma i loro occhi puntavano tutti da un'altra parte. Allarmata cercò l'aiuto dell'unico uomo che potesse salvarla, e infatti eccolo lì: Lord Melbourne non aveva distolto il suo sguardo preoccupato dal principe un solo secondo e quando incrociò gli occhi di Victoria così irrequieti si staccò leggermente da Emma e fece per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento la musica finì.  
Il principe stava ancora tenendo la mano di Victoria per ringraziarla e disse: "spero mi farete ancora l'onore di ballare con me più tardi". Victoria sorrise soltanto. Melbourne si avvicinò a grandi passi e si fermò dietro la regina, guardò il principe da sopra la spalla di Victoria e disse: "mi cercavate, Maestà?". Victoria si girò velocemente lasciando il principe da solo. "Per fortuna siete arrivato, Lord M" disse sottovoce Victoria, "questi russi sono troppo.."   
"Non deve permettersi di toccarvi così" disse Melbourne guardando le mani di Victoria. Quando alzò lo sguardo chiese: "siete libera per il prossimo ballo?"  
"Elizabeth non rifiuterebbe mai nessuna proposta del suo Leicester" disse in tono scherzoso, ma la sua espressione era totalmente seria. Melbourne deglutì e allungò la mano chinando la testa. Il prossimo ballo era più lento e avrebbero avuto modo di parlare come facevano un tempo.   
"Sono contento che abbiate indossato le orchidee che vi ho mandato, Maestà"  
"Ovviamente, sono bellissime. Credo siano i miei fiori preferiti ora" disse ridendo Victoria, mentre Melbourne la guardava incantato. Il suo vestito rosso antico metteva in risalto i suoi dolci occhi azzurri e tutti i rubini sul vestito e tra i capelli la facevano sembrare una perla preziosa.  
"Non vorrei sembrare scortese, ma mi sembrate più alta questa sera, Maestà" disse il visconte inclinando la testa. Ormai sapeva a memoria dove arrivava il viso della regina rispetto al suo quando erano vicini.  
"Ho solo cambiato scarpe. Hanno dei tacchi leggermente più alti. Così sfigurerò meno al vostro fianco, che siete così alto" disse Victoria fingendo indignazione  
"Voi non potrete mai sfigurare, Maestà" disse Melbourne fissandola negli occhi e abbassando la testa cercando di ridurre la differenza di altezza.  
"Potete stringermi di più se volete" disse di risposta Victoria. In effetti erano troppo distanti per ballare un lento, ma Lord Melbourne non si sarebbe mai permesso di stringerla a sé senza il suo permesso, soprattutto dopo l'incidente della carrozza accaduto poco prima. Ma Victoria lo desiderava quanto lui.  
Tenendo lo sguardo fisso nel suo fece scivolare la mano dalle spalle al centro della schiena e delicatamente la tirò a sé. Ubbidì alla implicita richiesta della regina che sentendo quella stretta dischiuse leggermente la bocca. Così continuarono a ballare per vari minuti, in silenzio. Melbourne indossava un cappello inclinato da un lato che lasciava libero qualche ciuffo di capelli che gli ricadevano disordinatamente vicino agli occhi. Victoria guardava spesso quei ciuffi, poi scendeva alle basette fino alla barba vecchia di due giorni che circondava la bocca del visconte. Lui impassibile cercava di resistere a quello sguardo che esaminava il suo volto. Probabilmente Victoria non si rendeva conto di quello che gli stava facendo. Quando si accorse che stava iniziando a respirare pesantemente, rapito da quel piccolo tesoro che si trovava tra le braccia, voltò il viso verso il centro della sala e disse: "credo vi farà molto piacere sapere che ho visto Lady Sutherland qui, stasera" sorridendo, sapendo quanto la regina tenesse a quella ragazza che era diventata una sua cara amica. Infatti il viso di Victoria si illuminò: "Davvero? E' molto tempo che non vedo Harriet, e mi manca così tanto la sua compagnia. Devo assolutamente parlarle più tardi"  
Non appena la musica si fermò, la regina si staccò da Lord Melbourne che le indicò Lady Sutherland in un angolo della sala.  
"Harriet!" disse Victoria mentre la raggiungeva quasi correndo, e non poté fare a meno di abbracciarla non appena la raggiunse, sotto gli sguardi confusi di sua madre e di Conroy.   
"Che piacere vedervi, Maestà. Siete bellissima questa sera"  
"Se avessi ancora voi al mio fianco sarei ancora più bella. Mi mancano i vostri consigli in fatto di moda" rispose Victoria sorridendo affettuosamente.  
"Non dite così. Sono sempre a vostra disposizione. E non dovete incolpare Sir Rober Peel per il mio allontanamento, era inevitabile. Ogni volta che vorrete sarò più che felice di recarmi a palazzo"  
"Allora consideratevi già invitata per dopodomani sera alla cena a palazzo per il compleanno di mia madre" disse Victoria in tono annoiato  
"Ci divertiremo, Maestà" rispose Lady Sutherland in tono ammiccante. Poi Lady Portman le raggiunse, e le tre dame parlarono per un considerevole lasso di tempo come erano solite fare nei mesi che avevano passato insieme.  
La regina spese l'ultimo ballo della serata con Lord Alfred, mentre Lord Melbourne ballò con Lady Folkland: avevano circa la stessa età e si conoscevano da una decina d'anni, per quanto ne sapesse Victoria. Nel passare di fianco alla coppia più anziana, la regina sentì la donna dire "Oh, William…" e poi abbassare la testa sorridendo. Sembravano in confidenza. Victoria si staccò da Lord Alfred: "mi scusi, Lord Alfred. Sono un po' stanca e accaldata"  
"Certo, Maestà. Volete da bere?"  
"Grazie, ma faccio da sola. Lord Folkland!" disse ad alta voce Victoria in modo che tutta la stanza la sentisse, "vi andrebbe di portarmi un ultimo bicchiere di champagne e brindare con me?"  
"Con piacere" rispose l'uomo, e subito si precipitò dalla regina con due bicchieri pieni di vino.  
Lady Folkland si era voltata, onorata che la regina avesse chiesto esplicitamente di suo marito, anche se i suoi modi l'avevano leggermente indispettita. Melbourne ebbe un lieve tremolio del labbro nel sentire una punta di gelosia nel tono di Victoria, e invitò Lady Folkland a bere con lui.   
La regina si indignò. Melbourne fece finta di ignorare lo sguardo di Victoria, ma sapeva che lo stava guardando ed era leggermente compiaciuto di se stesso.   
La regina richiamò a sé Lady Sutherland. "Perché si comporta così, secondo voi? Come può prendersi così gioco di me? Imitare le mie azioni e invitare lei a bere!" alzò la voce, ma erano in un punto appartato della grande sala e la musica copriva quasi totalmente il suono delle parole.  
Lady Sutherland cercò di rassicurarla inutilmente: "Magari aveva solo sete, Maestà". Victoria aveva uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
"Sapete cosa provo, Harriet"  
"Siete gelosa, Maestà"  
"Non è cambiato nulla. Non si è fatto vedere per sei mesi a palazzo. Chiedevo sue notizie e mi dicevano sempre che era a Brocket Hall per rilassarsi tra i suoi libri e i fiori"  
"Ricordo le lettere che mi avete scritto, Maestà"  
"Non potendolo vedere, lo pensavo. Tutti i giorni. Pensavo alle cose che eravamo soliti fare insieme e a cosa invece facesse da solo. Non so come io abbia fatto a non lasciarmi sopraffare dalla noia e la tristezza"  
"Siete cresciuta molto come sovrana in questi ultimi mesi". Era come se Victoria non la ascoltasse.   
"In una lettera che mi avete scritto in risposta dicevate che il tempo è la cura per ogni cosa. Supponendo che sia vero, sei mesi non sono un tempo sufficiente"  
"Io vi ho scritto che il tempo è la cura per quasi ogni cosa". Victoria si chiese quale dolore avesse spinto Lady Sutherland a sostenere una tale verità. Qualunque fosse, lei la condivideva completamente.   
"E ora che ha ripreso le sue visite a palazzo siete tornata di buonumore"  
"Più che di buonumore direi felice. Quando sono in sua compagnia mi sento felice, protetta. E' l'unico che mi ha sempre trattato come una regina e non come una giovane ragazza con una corona in testa", poi aggiunse con voce più bassa, quasi vergognandosi "non riesco a stare senza di lui. L'attesa nel vederlo è un'agonia. Quando sorride, tutto il mondo mi sembra avere più senso"  
"Ho sperimentato questo sentimento, Maestà. Molto spesso è pericoloso"  
"Lo so, Harriet. Non mancherò ai miei doveri di sovrana. Vorrei solo un po' di tregua da questo tormento" disse Victoria abbassando la testa: non aveva mai pensato esplicitamente al sentimento che provava per Lord Melbourne, ma le era chiarissimo.  
Lady Sutherland la prese sotto braccio e insieme tornarono alla festa.   
"William" disse Lady Portman  
"Non so cosa mi sia preso, Emma"  
"E' stato divertente" disse, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
"Ora sei convinto di quello che ti dico? La regina conosce benissimo i limiti della sua posizione e i suoi doveri, ma potrebbe cedere, William. Tu sei di sicuro la persona migliore per starle a fianco mentre governa. E poi la ami" disse Lady Portman facendosi del tutto seria.  
Melbourne respirò profondamente: "Non dire così, Emma. Qualcuno potrebbe sentirti"  
"L'importante è che mi senta tu, e che tu non faccia finta di non sentire. Per quanto tu possa negarlo, è questo quello che senti. Nemmeno con Caroline eri così"  
Melbourne annuì. "Domani. Non riesco più ad aspettare. L'ho tenuta stretta a me due volte stasera e stavo per impazzire. Se ci ripenso mi viene voglia di urlare. Accompagnami fuori a prendere una boccata d'aria", e uscirono a braccetto.  
Victoria vide i due uscire e assunse un'aria malinconica.  
"Lady Portman non mi capisce come voi, Harriet. Spesso vorrei parlarle di come mi sento, ma poi mi ricordo che è così amica di William e che potrebbe raccontargli tutto. Non voglio apparire come una bambina ai suoi occhi e non voglio che venga a conoscenza dei miei sentimenti inutilmente. Meglio rimanere amici come siamo adesso, anche se sto male. Devo pensare al bene della mia nazione, prima che al mio" disse Victoria con lo sguardo fisso a terra, poi lo alzò e incontrò gli occhi compassionevoli di Lady Sutherland. "Lasciatemi usare il suo nome almeno in privato, Harriet. Solo questa piccola consolazione" disse sorridendo tristemente.  
"Credo sia ora che torniate a palazzo, Maestà, prima che il vostro umore peggiori". Victoria si alzò e chiamò Lazhen. Insieme uscirono in terrazza per cercare Lady Portman.   
"Lady Portman, torniamo a palazzo" esordì Victoria, poi rivolta al visconte: "Buonanotte, Lord Melbourne"  
"Buonanotte, Maestà" disse Melbourne consapevole che qualcosa la turbava, siccome lo aveva chiamato con il suo cognome per esteso. Avrebbe passato gran parte della notte in compagnia di una bottiglia di whiskey cercando di trovare le parole da confessare alla regina il giorno dopo.  
Tornata a palazzo, Victoria non attese nemmeno il ritorno di sua madre, e andò subito nelle sue stanze a prepararsi per la notte. Si rigirò più volte nel letto e per quasi un'ora non prese sonno: ciò che la preoccupava era l'arrivo dei suoi cugini tedeschi e di suo zio Leopold. La loro presenza avrebbe suscitato screzi ancor più duri tra lei e sua madre e al solo pensiero sentiva i suoi nervi cedere. Purtroppo, la sua preoccupazione era ben fondata.   
Solitamente dormiva fino a tardi la mattina successiva ad un ballo, ma quel giorno si svegliò con il primo spiraglio di luce e non riprese sonno. Conoscendo tutti le sue abitudini, quella mattina la colazione non era ancora pronta; in realtà nelle cucine stavano già cominciando a preparare il pranzo. Victoria chiamò Lazhen che accorse allarmata, pensando che la regina non si sentisse bene.  
"Sto benissimo, Lazhen. Solamente non ho più sonno. Dite al signor Francatelli che voglio uno di quei dolcetti che abbiamo mangiato ieri a pranzo, basterà quello e un bicchiere di latte per la mia colazione quest'oggi". Il tono di Victoria lasciava intendere che non avesse voglia di conversare quel giorno, così Lazhen si limitò ad annuire e uscì.   
Fece colazione in camera. Fissava le orchidee lasciate sul comodino dalla sera prima e poi guardava fuori dalla finestra. Quel giorno si sarebbe abbandonata all'apatia. Verso l'ora di pranzo Lazhen annunciò sua madre, che entrò con aria trionfante: "Mia cara, è arrivata oggi una lettera da parte dello zio Leopold, conferma il suo arrivo per domani nel pomeriggio insieme ai tuoi cugini Albert e Ernest". Victoria la guardava impassibile. Allungò il braccio per farsi passare la lettera, la lesse e la richiuse poggiandola di fianco al cuscino. Sua madre le si sedette accanto sul letto e le prese la mano: "io voglio solo il tuo bene, Victoria. Albert è un buonissimo partito e sono sicura che è cambiato molto dall'ultima volta che vi siete incontrati. Per favore, cerca di non essere prevenuta e sgarbata nei suoi confronti domani"  
"Io non ho nulla contro Albert, cara mamma. Non posso di certo lamentarmi per il suo carattere austero, poiché ognuno è fatto a modo suo. Dico solo che non ho intenzione di sposarlo perché non è ciò che voglio. Non potrei sposare nessuno". La sua espressione non era cambiata durante tutto il discorso. Più le parlavano di matrimonio e dei suoi cugini, più le mancava il fiato pensando a Lord Melbourne. Sua madre decise che per quel giorno era inutile insistere. "Ti vedo indisposta, figlia mia. Riposati per oggi. Quando vorrai uscire dalla tua stanza saremo ad aspettarti" e le baciò la fronte prima di uscire.   
Victoria non pranzò. Passò le ore seguenti sfogliando i documenti nelle cartelle sulla sua scrivania, appuntando le cose di cui avrebbe voluto discutere lunedì con Sir Robert Peel, e leggendo il romanzo che aveva abbandonato da tempo, pensò a come si sarebbe vestita l'indomani per i festeggiamenti di sua madre e poi si ridistese sul letto.  
All'improvviso sentì un rumore di zoccoli al galoppo avvicinarsi da fuori la finestra. Andò ad affacciarsi e vide Lord Melbourne scendere da cavallo in tutta fretta, non si fermò a salutare il valletto all'ingresso, quasi lo spinse via, e lanciò il cappotto addosso a Mr. Penge senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Aveva un'aria preoccupata. Victoria pensò che potesse essere successo qualcosa di grave. Uscì dalla stanza e vide Lazhen in piedi che la guardava perplessa. "Voi sapevate del suo arrivo?" chiese poi a Lady Portman, che mentì: "no, mia signora"  
"Non importa, fatelo entrare non appena arriva"  
"ma non vi siete cambiata" disse Lazhen quasi emettendo uno squittio   
"Mi coprirò" disse Victoria e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Era ancora in camicia da notte, non si era lavata la faccia né legata i capelli.  
Si sedette sul divanetto ai piedi del letto esattamente com'era, aspettando Lord Melbourne. Al sentire i suoi passi avvicinarsi velocemente le sue guance si colorirono un po'.  
Lord Melbourne entrò spalancando la porta, senza bussare e la richiuse subito, sbattendola. Victoria si spaventò a quel rumore. Quando il visconte si accorse della regina respirò profondamente, dischiuse le labbra e si lisciò la giacca cercando di calmarsi.  
"Perdonate l'intrusione, Maestà, ma devo parlarvi di una questione che non può più aspettare"  
"Vi ascolto, Lord Melbourne"  
Lui la guardò. Seduta con le gambe accavallate e le mani sulle ginocchia, in camicia da notte bianca che le arrivava fino alle caviglie, con i capelli sciolti tenuti da una parte che le arrivavano all'altezza del seno. Sembrava una bambola. Tutti i suoi tentativi di serietà e compostezza si infrangevano davanti a lei. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e trovò il coraggio: "Maestà, ormai ci conosciamo da quasi due anni e spero che in questo periodo si sia formato un rapporto di rispetto e ammirazione. Almeno da parte mia è sicuramente così". Non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi. "Sono qui per dirvi che io sarò sempre al vostro fianco per proteggervi e aiutarvi per qualsiasi cosa. Vorrei, stare sempre al vostro fianco" Victoria iniziò a capire e conteneva a stento il respiro.  
"Vostra madre, Conroy, vostro zio Leopold e anche il Duca di Cumberland sono mesi che già vi assillano perché dovete sposarvi e trovare un compagno adatto. Robert Peel sta faticando a gestire i Cartisti e le rivolte in Irlanda. Ci sono ancora molte cose che voi non sapete come affrontare riguardanti il Parlamento e la Costituzione britannica. Vi sembrerà da folli quello che sto per dirvi, ma io sono pronto a prendermi carico di tutto ciò e starvi al fianco fino a quando voi sarete la sovrana di questa nazione". Disse tutto questo in pochi istanti, senza fermarsi. Victoria aveva le lacrime agli occhi e tremava. Melbourne rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo e trovò il suo volto rigato di lacrime e i suoi occhi che gli chiedevano di mettere fine a quella agonia.  
"Victoria. Mi concedete l'onore di sposarvi?" Lei sentì il suo cuore cadere.   
La regina si alzò e tremante avanzò lentamente verso di lui. Percorrendo quei pochi metri si rese conto di quello che Melbourne le aveva chiesto e le conseguenze le furono subito chiare.   
Avvicinò la mano al suo viso e lo accarezzò lentamente: sentì la pelle ruvida e il respiro caldo contro la sua pelle. Lord Melbourne per quegli istanti chiuse gli occhi, consapevole del danno che aveva appena commesso, assaporando il dolce profumo che emanava la piccola mano della regina.  
"Non avrei mai immaginato che voi ricambiaste i miei sentimenti, Lord M" disse la regina quando lui riaprì gli occhi e la guardò. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. Come poteva non amarla.   
"Avete ragione, tutta la mia famiglia è impaziente perché io mi sposi, e Robert Peel non potrà mai essere vostro degno sostituto. Ma sapete meglio di me come funzionano queste cose. Voi eravate il mio Primo Ministro. Tutta la corte mi andrebbe contro e l'immagine della Corona ne soffrirebbe esageratamente. Non posso fare questo ai sudditi della mia nazione. Guardatemi" disse lei con una sottile voce tremante e la morte nel cuore, "avrete capito che voi siete l'unico compagno che io potrei mai desiderare. Accettare la vostra proposta mi renderebbe la donna più felice del mondo, ma non posso farlo. Non in queste circostanze. Come mi avete insegnato voi, devo fare il bene del mio paese".  
Al sentire le sue stesse parole, Lord Melbourne sgranò gli occhi che lasciarono scivolare una lacrima. Ora capiva quanto potevano fare male quelle parole e quanto lui avesse fatto soffrire Victoria quando si era rifiutato di accettare il suo secondo mandato. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Lei teneva gli occhi fissi su di lui, sicura che capisse le ragioni della sua decisione, sperando che l'avrebbe perdonata, consapevole che ora il loro rapporto era cambiato per sempre. La stretta che sentì al cuore le fece cedere le gambe, e appoggiò la testa sul petto di Lord Melbourne. Lui poteva sentire i suoi singhiozzi, le accarezzò la testa e ansimando disse: "Sono così orgoglioso di voi, Maestà. State dimostrando un coraggio e una dedizione verso la nazione davvero invidiabili. Servirvi è stato un onore per me. E ricordate: il mio cuore apparterà sempre a voi", la sua voce profonda si sentiva appena. Victoria sentiva il battito del suo cuore e il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi ad un ritmo frenetico. Non poteva credere di star facendo soffrire in quel modo la persona che amava di più al mondo. Lo stava lasciando andare.   
"E il mio a voi" disse sollevando la testa e guardandolo attraverso le lacrime. Lui le appoggiò la mano sul collo coperto dai lunghi capelli, la tirò ancor più vicino a sé e con un gesto delicatissimo la baciò sulla fronte. Lei chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse più forte.   
"Brocket Hall mi aspetta, adesso" disse dopo che ebbe staccato il viso dal suo. Non poteva più trattenersi.   
Allontanandosi si presero le mani per salutarsi, ma Victoria esitò nel lasciarle. Piangendo sorrise. Lord Melbourne non poteva reggere quello sguardo. Indietreggiò e arrivò alla porta. Victoria non ebbe la forza di guardarlo andar via e si girò di spalle finché non sentì la porta richiudersi. Al che, si accasciò sul pavimento piangendo disperata. Le sue urla accompagnarono Melbourne per tutto il corridoio fino alle scale che portavano all'uscita. Nel sentirle, avrebbe voluto che qualcuno lo picchiasse a sangue, per togliere tutto quel dolore a lei. Il visconte corse in giardino e montò subito a cavallo. Il ventò batté sul suo viso pietrificato per tutto il tragitto verso casa, così avrebbe potuto dare una scusa ai servi per le sue lacrime.   
A Brocket Hall non lo aspettavano. I valletti che lo videro arrivare si indispettirono e prepararono in fretta l'ingresso per il loro padrone. Lui arrivò e non si curò neanche di legare il cavallo, non guardò nessuno e attraversò il lungo corridoio velocemente, fino allo studio. Lì sbatté la porta e la chiuse a chiave, chiuse tutte le tende, buttò gli stivali in un angolo e si diresse verso il mobile dove teneva la sua scorta di vino e whiskey, lo aprì e scelse una bottiglia a caso, e non richiuse le ante. Prima di iniziare a bere, però, si fermò in piedi davanti alla scrivania con la mani appoggiate davanti a sé. Batté i pugni sul tavolo tre volte, con una rabbia inaudita, fino a quando le schegge di legno non gli graffiarono il dorso delle mani. A quel punto si fermò, prese la sedia dietro di lui e la scagliò contro la parete emettendo un urlo spaventoso. Il rumore assordante lo convinse a smettere. Era sudato e stremato. Si tolse il doppiopetto e sbottonò la camicia, si arrotolò le maniche e andò alla finestra, scostò leggermente la tenda e lasciò che l'ultimo sole del giorno gli ferisse gli occhi. Poi li chiuse e pensò a quanto era stato stupido. Maledisse Emma Portman per averlo convinto a compiere quella pazzia e avergli riempito la testa di tutte quelle convinzioni, ma soprattutto maledisse se stesso: si considerava un uomo di sani e saldi principi e non si sarebbe mai immaginato di poter fare una cosa del genere; andare contro tutte le convenzioni etiche dettate fino ad allora, innamorarsi non solo di una ragazza di quindici anni più giovane, ma della regina, mettere a rischio la sua carriera ventennale e l'impeccabile reputazione di cui godeva nella società e nella nobiltà. Non riusciva a convincersi che ormai era destinato ad affrontare anni di dolore e vergogna. Non si perdonava per essere stato così stupido e spregiudicato. Nonostante il dolore che già lo logorava, non poteva però evitare di essere fiero della sua giovane regina: non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare quanto dovesse essere difficile affrontare una tale situazione ad una così giovane età; aveva avuto un coraggio enorme e si era dimostrata all'altezza del suo ruolo. Se solo ripensava a quando gli piangeva contro il petto e alle urla che aveva sentito uscendo avrebbe voluto morire: aveva fatto l'unica cosa che si era ripromesso di non rifare mai, aveva fatto soffrire la donna che amava. Si sedette sulla poltrona con la bottiglia tra le mani e la finì in una decina di minuti. Si alzò a prenderne un'altra e continuò così fino a notte inoltrata quando si addormentò quasi privo di sensi.   
Victoria rimase per terra a lungo, forse mezz'ora, non smettendo mai di urlare. Mandò via Lazhen, Lady Portman e sua madre con un solo sguardo crudele. Quando non ebbe più fiato per piangere cercò di alzarsi e si mise a sedere sul divanetto: le maniche della camicia da notte erano zuppe di lacrime, così come le punte dei suoi capelli. Non era in grado di riprendersi da quello che era appena successo: aveva rifiutato l'unico uomo che poteva renderla felice, l'unica persona degna di importanza tra tutte le altre false figure che le stavano attorno. Si chiese perché mai Lord Melbourne avesse azzardato tanto, cosa lo avesse spinto ad un gesto tanto folle: sapeva quanto lui tenesse alle regole e alla solidità del governo e certamente non avrebbe mandato tutto a monte per una ragazzina. Eppure l'aveva fatto, e ora l'idillio che tanto aveva sognato le sembrava un incubo. Sperava davvero che Lord Melbourne avesse capito le sue motivazioni e che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a perdonarla. Si stupì di se stessa e della forza che aveva trovato per rifiutare la felicità. Aveva ascoltato i consigli di Melbourne ed era andata avanti, aveva continuato per il bene del paese, sorridendo anche se dentro piangeva disperatamente. Avrebbe vissuto con quel rimpianto per tutta la vita.   
Restò in camera tutta la sera e tutta la notte sul letto, con le ginocchia al petto, guardando la luna piena fuori dalla finestra e ripensava alla sera del ballo della sua incoronazione: anche quella notte la luna era piena, ancora più luminosa forse, e l'aveva guardata a lungo insieme a Lord Melbourne dal piccolo balcone al secondo piano del palazzo. Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo quella sera, quando era leggermente ubriaca, e non pensare a niente e a nessuno: quanto era stato bello ballare con lui quella sera e quanto era affascinante vestito di blu. Riprese a piangere. Desiderò con tutte le sue forze di non essere la regina d'Inghilterra.   
Poi pensò agli incontri che l'attendevano per il giorno dopo e sentì montare una rabbia incredibile: stritolò il cuscino e poi si obbligò a riposare, inutilmente. Si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo Melbourne in quel momento, e se fosse nelle sue stesse condizioni.   
Il giorno dopo, appena dopo l'ora di pranzo, Lazhen bussò delicatamente alla porta della regina.   
"Entrate"  
"Buongiorno, Maestà. Come state oggi?"  
"Come mi vedete, Lazhen"  
"Capisco. Volevo solo dirvi che tra poche ore i vostri cugini arriveranno. Vostra madre vuole che vi prepariate"  
Victoria annuì, "chiamate Lady Portman" disse. Lazhen uscì e la sua preoccupazione non poteva essere nascosta.   
Lady Portman arrivò.   
"Vi ho sentito piangere fino a tarda notte, Maestà. Posso esservi di qualche conforto?". Victoria scosse la testa.  
Lady Portman non poteva credere al disastro che era successo, e gran parte era colpa sua. William avrebbe fatto molta fatica a rivolgerle ancora la parola. Si sentiva a pezzi. Adagiò sul letto della regina il vestito che avevano concordato avrebbe indossato e la lasciò alle cure di Miss Jenkins e Miss Skerrett, ignare di tutta la faccenda.   
Victoria si fece vestire e acconciare come un manichino. Una volta pronta, decise che avrebbe affrontato quella cena e sua madre con totale indifferenza, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, per quanto più avrebbe sopportato.  
Cenarono presto. Quando arrivò nella sala da pranzo, tutti gli ospiti erano già a tavola, aspettandola. Con sua grande sorpresa c'era anche Sir Robert Peel e si tranquillizzò nel vedere che Harriet Sutherland aveva accettato l'invito. Tutti si alzarono mentre lei andava verso il posto a capo tavola. In ordine i nuovi arrivati si avvicinarono a renderle omaggio: per primo lo zio Leopold che aveva i capelli grigi e lunghe basette ai lati del viso, ma gli occhi chiari gli conferivano un'età che forse aveva già sorpassato da tempo. La sua figura alta e longilinea dovette compiere uno sforzo nell'inchinarsi a baciare la mano della regina: "Buona sera, Victoria. E' un grande onore per noi essere qui. Siete bellissima, cara nipote", lei sorrise al sentire quel tono falso e rispose cortesemente "e per me è un piacere rivedervi dopo tanto tempo, caro zio".  
Venne il turno di Ernest che era sempre stato il più simpatico e carismatico di quel ramo della famiglia, e Victoria aveva sempre apprezzato il suo senso dell'umorismo: "Buona sera, cugina Victoria. O dovrei dire, Maestà" e sorrise sinceramente. Lo stesso fece Victoria. Per ultimo arrivò Albert. Nel vederlo camminare verso di lei, Victoria non poté fare a meno di constatare che era cresciuto molto dall'ultima volta che l'aveva incontrato e sua madre non aveva torto nel dire che era diventato un ragazzo affascinante. Sperava fosse migliorato anche il suo carattere. "Buona sera, Maestà" disse solamente. "Cugino Albert, sono felice di rivedervi" e poi ritrasse la mano. Dopo di lei, tutti i commensali si sedettero e la cena iniziò. Gran parte della serata la passarono a parlare del viaggio che i cugini avevano compiuto in tutta Europa per completare i loro studi e successivamente loro chiesero a Victoria se la vita reale fosse così diversa da quella che conduceva a Kensington. Vi furono anche delle occasioni in cui risero. Albert rimase colpito dall'eleganza che la giovane cugina dimostrava, ma non poté evitare di notare le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi arrossati e i movimenti distratti che faceva la regina. Si chiese cosa la turbasse tanto.   
Dopo aver mangiato la torta preparata appositamente da Mr Francatelli per i festeggiamenti della Duchessa, tutti si spostarono nel salotto principale dove c'era un piano forte e vari tavolini con le poltrone. Victoria accondiscese a suonare un duetto insieme ad Albert che non smentì il suo carattere severo dicendo: "suonate piuttosto bene, cugina. Ma è chiaro che vi manca la costanza nell'esercizio". Ernest guardò suo zio sconsolato. Victoria si fece scivolare addosso quelle parole senza muoversi e rispose: "forse avete ragione, cugino. Negli anni incontrerete sicuramente donne più brave di me". Sua madre e Conroy erano stupiti di come la regina avesse mantenuto la calma nel dire una cosa così pungente. Victoria si voltò istintivamente verso la poltrona dove era solito sedersi Lord Melbourne: era vuota.  
"E io sono sicuro che incontrerete un uomo a cui non importa di come suonate il pianoforte" disse Albert tentando di essere gentile. Suo zio lo rimproverò con lo sguardo.   
"O magari Albert potrebbe aiutarvi a migliorare, negli anni" disse Leopold intromettendosi. Victoria non lo guardò nemmeno in faccia e disse: "una regina non può passare tutte le sue giornate a suonare il pianoforte. Vedervi una volta all'anno sarà più che sufficiente. Da domani inizierò a contare i giorni che mancheranno alla data in cui tornerete a farmi visita"  
"Victoria, sono appena arrivati" le disse con voce lagnosa sua madre  
"Il vostro compleanno non dura più di un giorno, madre. Se volete passare più tempo con vostro fratello e i vostri nipoti potete andare a trovarli a Coburgo" rispose la regina, e sua madre sgranò gli occhi indignata. Da quella freddezza che Victoria dimostrava nei confronti della sua famiglia Albert capì che un qualsiasi tentativo di conciliazione tra loro sarebbe stato impossibile. Ed era quasi certo che Victoria fosse della stessa opinione. Robert Peel e le dame assistevano alla scena in silenzio.  
Albert e Lady Portman si ritirarono presto, con il permesso della regina, mentre gli altri invitati restarono a giocare a carte.   
Victoria esordì: "fortunatamente Lady Portman si è ritirata, così tutti avranno più possibilità di vincere. La sua combinazione di bravura e fortuna la rende quasi imbattibile"  
"Avete ragione, Maestà. Io e Lord Melbourne restiamo sempre sconfitti" rispose Lazhen che si era lasciata prendere dallo spirito della serata. Poi tacque. A sentire quel nome Victoria s'irrigidì, e si voltò a cercare il sostegno di Lady Sutherland. Era sull'orlo di un pianto da tutta la sera, e suo zio Leopold peggiorò la situazione: "Oh, il buon Lord Melbourne. Come sta? L'ultima volta che ho fatto visita qui era il vostro Primo Ministro, Maestà. Come mai non ha cenato con noi questa sera, essendo un vostro caro amico?"  
"Probabilmente aveva un impegno di partito" intervenne Robert Peel, cercando di stemperare la tensione. Victoria apprezzò immensamente il suo tentativo.   
"Sinceramente non ne ho idea, zio Leopold. Non posso controllare tutto ciò che fa" disse la regina cercando di mantenere un'aria composta. "Eppure mi sembravate molto uniti" continuò Leopold fissandola, aspettando che facesse un passo falso  
"Se preferisco ancora oggi la compagnia di Lord Melbourne piuttosto che di qualcun altro, forse è il caso che qualcuno si faccia un esame di coscienza" disse Victoria alzando la testa e accennando un sorriso verso suo zio, ma lui era deciso a vincere quel dibattito: "Non sono io che ho scatenato voci di un possibile scandalo a palazzo". Victoria sentì montare dentro di sé una rabbia incontenibile, si alzò e ad alta voce disse: "a me non importa che cosa la gente dice o pensa. A me importa di cosa la gente fa per cercare di rendere migliore questa nazione, come io sto provando a fare. E voi tedeschi, di certo, non mi state aiutando".  
Guardò suo zio come sfidandolo a dire qualcos'altro. Tutti i presenti erano basiti. Ernest era quasi divertito dalla sagacia della cugina. "Avete il mio permesso di ritirarvi" aggiunse Victoria, e dopo aver chiamato Lazehen e Lady Sutherland, rivolse un sorriso compassionevole a Ernest, sicura che il cugino non si fosse indignato. Poi uscì di corsa dalla sala trattenendo le urla e le lacrime. "Fate in modo che domani al mio risveglio non veda mio zio né mia madre né Conroy" disse con un tono serio che le dame non avevano mai sentito. Quando fu a letto si addormentò in pochi istanti, con i nervi a pezzi e stremata.  
La mattina seguente il suo umore non era migliorato. Si preparò per la colazione con riluttanza, scegliendo casualmente un abito e senza indossare alcun accessorio. Scendendo le scale sentì che c'era un profondo silenzio nel palazzo e questo la sollevò molto: forse il suo desiderio di non essere importunata da nessuno era stato ascoltato. Fece un pasto veloce e in silenzio, con Lazhen e Lady Portman che si limitarono a parlare del tempo tra di loro. Victoria si alzò lentamente e si diresse verso i suoi appartamenti. Nel corridoio scorse Ernest che fissava fuori dalla finestra: era intento a guardare suo zio Leopold e suo fratello Albert che salutavano con affetto la Duchessa mentre i valletti caricavano sulla carrozza i loro bauli.  
"Buon giorno, Maestà" disse inchinandosi e sorridendo. Victoria era felice di averlo incontrato da solo.  
"Buon giorno, cugino"   
"Vi stavo attendendo per salutarvi. Sono sicuro che non teniate a salutare mio zio, ma Albert ha insistito perché vi portassi i suoi omaggi e così sono venuto di persona"  
"Siete sempre molto gentile, Ernest"  
"Non ho mai assomigliato a mio zio, fortunatamente. Voglio scusarmi per il malcontento che si è creato ieri sera, per il poco che possa valere, e voglio ringraziarvi per non aver accettato di sposare Albert. E' un ragazzo molto sensibile e particolare: se lo aveste sposato senza amarlo sarebbe stato un enorme male per entrambi voi"  
"Vi ringrazio molto. Siete forse l'unico che non si è opposto alla mia decisione"  
"Siete la regina, ma prima di quello sarete sempre una donna, e come tale avete il diritto di sposare chi preferite"  
"Se non posso sposare l'uomo che amo, non sposerò nessuno". A quella frase Victoria si meravigliò di tanta autoconvinzione.  
"Ben detto, Maestà. Spero troviate presto quell'uomo e che mi inviterete al matrimonio" disse cordialmente Ernest  
"Sarete senza dubbio il primo a ricevere l'invito. Arrivederci, caro cugino"  
"Arrivederci, Victoria" e con un baciamano la lasciò.  
Victoria fremeva. Sentiva il corpetto troppo stretto e stava cominciando a sudare: quella conversazione con Ernest le aveva dato grinta e si era decisa a fare ciò che avrebbe voluto fare da oltre un anno. Si sarebbe presa cura della nazione, facendo del suo meglio per darle un'immagine rispettabile e creare una società stabile e solida che tutta l'Europa avrebbe invidiato nei secoli successivi, ma una regina infelice non sarebbe mai stata in grado di raggiungere tali obbiettivi. E per essere felice le bastava una cosa sola a cui non aveva più intenzione di rinunciare.  
Chiamò Lady Portman e le ordinò di chiamare la sua carrozza. La donna la guardò confusa. "Uscirò in incognito" spiegò la regina impaziente. Le labbra di Lady Portman si dischiusero in un sorriso raggiante e disse: "sono contenta della vostra decisione, Maestà. Brocket Hall vi aspetta". Victoria la guardò trionfante con le lacrime agli occhi. Il suo appoggio era fondamentale. Incitando il occhiere ad andare sempre più veloce, in poco più di un'ora raggiunsero la destinazione.  
Victoria si diresse all'ingresso a passo spedito ed entrò di corsa in casa, mentre Lady Portman si fermò all'ingresso cercando di inventare delle scuse mentre parlava con il maggiordomo. Melbourne si era dimenticato di chiudere a chiave la porta l'ultima volta che era rientrato, e Victoria entrò nel suo studio con grande foga. Nella penombra sentì un voce roca tuonare "non voglio essere disturbato!" e i pugni sbattere sul tavolo. Melbourne era di spalle. La regina sussultò e diede un rapido sguardo alla stanza: due bottiglie di alcool vuote, un posacenere quasi pieno e molti libri impolverati sparsi sul pavimento.  
"Vi ruberò solo pochi minuti, Lord M" disse Victoria leggermente affannata. A sentire quella voce sottile e delicata Melbourne si voltò incredulo. Victoria riusciva a vedere chiaramente la barba che gli era cresciuta, gli abiti disordinati e il dolore che non aveva ancora abbandonato il suo volto. "Maestà" disse piano, poi si schiarì la voce: "voi non disturbate mai. Perdonate il disordine". Ma non si allontanò di un passo dalla scrivania. Victoria si avvicinò a piccoli passi guardandolo negli occhi per tutto il tempo. Melbourne stava appoggiato al tavolo con entrambe le mani, schiacciando il legno cercando di controllarsi. Cercando di mantenere un'aria distaccata Victoria disse: "speravo sareste venuto ieri sera. E' stato un disastro"  
"Non sono stato molto bene ieri, Maestà, e ho preferito restare qui a Brocket Hall"  
Victoria si avvicinò al davanzale della finestra e con un colpo deciso aprì le tende che illuminarono parte della stanza. Con la luce del sole Melbourne poté vedere le occhiaie che cerchiavano gli occhi della regina. Victoria lo guardò con malinconia.   
"Avete dormito poco in questi giorni, Maestà" disse Melbourne abbassando gli occhi  
"Non riuscivo a prendere sonno. Ho pensato molto" disse Victoria sfregandosi le mani nervosamente, ma mantenendo un'espressione quasi immobile.  
"A cosa? Se posso permettermi"  
"A voi" disse con tono strozzato la regina. Melbourne sospirò chiedendo pietà.  
"Non dovete pensare più a me". Victoria lo ignorò severamente  
"Ho pensato a quando ho mostrato il mio ritratto ufficiale a corte. Voi mi avete aiutato a scoprirlo. Poi ho pensato al ballo per l'incoronazione e a quando ubriaca vi dissi che avrei voluto ballare con voi tutta la notte. Eravamo così vicini che riuscivo a sentire il vostro respiro sulle mie guance" e fece un profondo respiro. Melbourne strizzò gli occhi alzando la testa mentre ricordava ogni singolo particolare di quel momento.   
"Ho ripensato a quando vi ho visto ballare con Lady Folkland, a cosa Lady Portman mi ha raccontato riguardo a vostra moglie, a tutte le volte che ho alzato lo sguardo dal pianoforte verso di voi, ma voi mi stavate già guardando. Non sapete quanta pena mi sono data cercando di capire cosa steste pensando di me"  
"Che eravate bellissima" disse subito Melbourne senza quasi pensarci, e poi conscio: "tutte le volte"  
Dicendo quelle parole si voltò a guardarla, ancora una volta, e lei fece lo stesso, come se fosse l'unica cosa che avesse aspettato per tutta la vita. "Ho pensato a cosa mi avete chiesto l'altro giorno, ai vostri occhi pieni di lacrime quando vi ho lasciato andare via e alle mie urla durante la notte"  
Victoria, dando le spalle alla finestra, era circondata dalla luce del sole e il suo viso era in ombra così che Melbourne non riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime.   
Ora Melbourne parlava col il cuore in mano: "Non potrò mai scusarmi abbastanza per avervi messo in una situazione così difficile, Maestà. Ho agito come uno sciocco senza pensare alle conseguenze. Non so come mi sia potuta venire un'idea del genere e non mi perdonerò mai per avervi fatto soffrire. Non riesco a vedervi piangere"  
"Per la prima volta da quando vi conosco avete agito d'istinto e sono lieta che lo abbiate fatto" disse Victoria guardandolo fisso negli occhi senza più lacrime. Lui si staccò dalla scrivania e avanzò verso di lei lentamente. "Maestà, quello che ho fatto è sbagliato"   
"Lo so. Ma a me non interessa". Ora erano uno davanti all'altro e Victoria respirava appena, mentre sentiva Melbourne respirare profondamente e lentamente, come se volesse calmarsi senza riuscirci.   
"Le mie azioni dipendono solo da voi". A quelle parole Victoria prese istintivamente le sue mani e le strinse: notò i graffi sulle nocche e guardò Melbourne con aria interrogativa, poi le baciò delicatamente. Lord Melbourne tolse le mani dalle sue con un gesto veloce e improvvisamente con il corpo spinse dolcemente Victoria contro la finestra. A quel contatto la regina vide sul volto di Melbourne un'espressione contemporaneamente di desiderio e dolcezza che distrusse ogni suo dubbio. Desiderava tutto di quell'uomo: un uomo così alto e affascinante, intellettuale e serio che aveva la sua unica, grande debolezza in una giovane ragazza troppo piccola per le responsabilità del mondo. In quel momento avrebbe potuto distruggerlo con una parola.  
Victoria si ritrovò in gabbia, tra il davanzale e le braccia di Melbourne appoggiato ad esso. Poteva vedere l'espressione contrita di Melbourne mentre cercava di contenersi. I loro nasi quasi si toccavano: poteva sentire la leggera nota di alcool che ancora non era svanita dal giorno prima e l'odore di tabacco dai suoi abiti. Il sole illuminava i suoi occhi verdi che brillarono ancora di più. Volendo solo arrendersi a lui, Victoria disse: "vi sto solo dicendo di fare quello per cui siete venuto a palazzo l'altro giorno. O ogni altro giorno" deglutendo a fatica. Gli occhi di Melbourne si aprirono di più e lei vide le lunghe ciglia sbattere a pochi centimetri dalle sue. I suoi occhi penetranti stavano opponendo resistenza.  
"Non posso" disse Melbourne sostenendo lo sguardo, attingendo a tutta la forza di volontà che ancora gli rimaneva per controllarsi. Poi senza respirare aggiunse: "potrei non riuscire a fermarmi". Victoria ebbe un fremito. Alzò una mano e gliela appoggiò dietro l'orecchio. Sentì Melbourne tendere i muscoli e respirare pesantemente con il naso.   
"Non ve lo sto chiedendo, William" disse lei appoggiando la fronte alla sua, senza smettere di guardarlo.   
A sentirla pronunciare il suo nome con tale desiderio e pienezza Melbourne si abbandonò, cedette completamente. Abbassò la testa fino a sfiorarle le labbra e quando le ebbe messo una mano sul candido collo scoperto, la baciò. Delicatamente, poi con più foga, prendendole il viso tra le mani e sentendo le sue braccia cingergli la schiena. Victoria era totalmente inebriata dal suo profumo e dal tocco delle grandi mani che le accarezzavano le guance. Melbourne prendeva grandi respiri veloci cercando di non sprecare nessuno di quei baci preziosi. Le sue labbra erano così soffici e lisce, profumavano di rosa ed erano così morbide contro la sua pelle ruvida. Si staccò un secondo, per guardarla, e come per convincersi che fosse tutto reale, sussurrò: "Victoria…". Lei lo guardò con una dolcezza infinita, rassicurandolo che finalmente erano soltanto loro due, ed era giusto così.   
Sorridendo aspettò che lui la baciasse di nuovo.


End file.
